supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Luigi
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, vease Luigi (SSB), Luigi (SSBM) y Luigi (SSBB). Luigi (''ルイージ Ruīji'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a los juegos de la serie ''Super Mario''. Es el hermano de Mario; a diferencia de este, Luigi tiene una "L" en su gorra, y es más alto. Su primera aparición tuvo lugar en el juego titulado [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] en el año de 1983. Perfil [[Archivo:Luigi_Super_Mario_Bros..jpg|thumb|right|Sprite de Luigi en ''Super Mario Bros.]]En el momento de la creación de Mario, se estaba buscando que tuviese un compañero leal, que estuviera siempre decidido a ayudar a Mario, más por el momento, en aquel entonces, se creo a Luigi; un personaje que más que ayudar a Mario, competía contra el, por puntos. Por aquellos días, lo único que lo distinguía de Mario era su traje color blanco y un overol verde, incluso su cabello era verde, pero en todo lo demás, como su altura y su complexión era idéntico a Mario. No fue sino hasta en 1988 en el juego de la consola NES llamado Super Mario Bros. 2, que el diseño de Luigi empezó a diferenciarse del de Mario, siendo un poco más alto y delgado, esta vez su ropa era un traje verde con overol azul, similar al de Mario. En Super Mario Bros. 3 su diseño se volvió de nuevo, muy similar al de Mario, siendo solo distinguibles por el color de su traje. Fue hasta la generación de las consolas con gráficos tridimensionales, cuando Luigi tomó el diseño que lo caracteriza hoy día, siendo más alto y más delgado como cualidades físicas, y siendo un poco cobarde como detalle emocional. Ha estado presente en casi todas las aventuras de Mario, siendo en casi todas las ocasiones el personaje que se le asigna al jugador número 2, aunque algunas de sus apariciones implican que el jugador uno pueda escogerlo o que ni siquiera se le pueda usar. Sus papeles más importantes han sido en Luigi's Mansion y en su secuela Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, siendo el quien debe rescatar a Mario. Entre sus cualidades físicas están el hecho de que puede correr mucho más rápido que Mario así como también dar saltos muy altos, cualidades que lo han hecho único en los juegos de Nintendo; en otras ocasiones Luigi es solo un personaje secundario, que en ocasiones brinda pistas o acompaña a Mario a diversos lugares. La imagen de Luigi se describe como la del "eterno segundón" o "el personaje tras la sombra de Mario", imagen que los últimos videojuegos se han enfocado en eliminar. Luigi, por su parte, parece ser bastante tímido y a la vez bastante noble; aun con sus excesos de cobardía, ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente valiente como para buscar a un ser querido (Mario) en una mansión repleta de espectros (esto último, en dos ocasiones). Luigi es también un personaje listo, ya que en algunos juegos, suele verse que es Luigi quien logra resolver los puzzles, o al menos quien tiene la idea de que hacer; por ejemplo, en New Super Mario Bros. Wii la guía Luigi es una opción que permite al jugador cruzar un nivel en el que este tiene dificultades; la opción se activa cuando el jugador fracasa en varias ocasiones y al ser activada, el nivel se reinicia con Luigi, a quien el jugador no controla, quien demuestra como pasar por el nivel e incluso derrotar a algún jefe; cuando un nivel se cruza con la ayuda de la guía Luigi, es posible avanzar de fase, pero el nivel se queda marcado como "no cruzado". En Super Smash Bros. right|90px Luigi aparece como uno de los 4 personajes escondidos y se le desbloquea completando el primer bonus con todos los personajes que vienen al inicio (no importa si se realiza en el modo de practica o en el modo de un jugador). En este juego, debido a sus movimientos, se le considera un clon de Mario. Perfil de Luigi (en inglés) :Luigi :Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi is, in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in Mario Kart 64 he performed to the best of his ability. For one who seems to always seems to be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance. :Works: ::*Mario Bros. (NES) ::*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (NES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Luigi vuelve a aparecer como personaje desbloqueable en este juego. Para desbloquearlo, se debe cruzar la linea de meta del Nivel 1 del Modo Aventura justo cuando el reloj marque en el segundero un número que termine en 2, en este caso tiene algunas características que lo hacen diferenciar de Mario, por lo que pasa a ser un "semi-clon". Entre esas características están que es un poco más veloz y sus ataques acumulan más daño que los de Mario, tiene una mayor capacidad de salto y un mejor tiempo de defensa. Entre los defectos entran que sus ataques lo entorpecen un poco (lo dejan vulnerable unos instantes). Descripción del trofeo Español :Luigi :Aunque el hermano pequeño de Mario siempre ha desempeñado un papel secundario, por fin ha conseguido la atención que merece con su propio juego: Luigi's Mansion. Las cosas parecen mejorar para este eterno segundón pues con Waluigi ya cuenta con su propio rival. Puede que se esté acercando el día en que le conozcan como "la terrible y flacucha máquina de luchar color verde lechuga". :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade) Inglés :Luigi :Although Mario's younger brother has always played second fiddle, Luigi finally garnered the spotlight with his very own game, Luigi's Mansion. Things are looking up for the eternal understudy; he's even picked up his own rival in Waluigi. The day he's referred to as the "lean, mean, green machine" may not be too far off. :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade 1983) En Super Smash Bros Brawl right|200px Luigi es igualmente un personaje secreto que se puede desbloquear de 3 maneras: la primera es jugando 22 combates en Modo Brawl, la segunda es completando el Modo Clásico sin perder ninguna vida, y la tercera es incluyéndolo en el Emisario Subespacial. Debido a la cantidad de características que comparte con Mario se le sigue categorizando como un personaje semi-clon. Descripción del trofeo Español :Luigi :El hermano pequeño de Mario. De carácter tímido y tranquilo, ha vivido siempre a la sombra de su hermano gemelo, pero en realidad no le falta talento. Su capacidad de salto supera a la de Mario y es tan polifacético que puede sobreponerse a cualquier peligro. Es algo gallina y tiene pánico a los fantasmas, pero en Luigi's Mansion consiguió liberar una casa encantada. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GCN: Luigi's Mansion'' Inglés :Luigi :Mario's younger twin brother. He's shy and quiet and overshadowed by his sibling, but he's actually quite talented. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's, and his all-around skills let him overcome any problem. He's a bit cowardly and really afraid of ghosts. Even so, in Luigi's Mansion, he was charged with cleaning up a whole house full of spirits. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''NGC: Luigi's Mansion'' Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos